


I'm a Doctor Not a...

by mage_989



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Flash Fic, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 13:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2654543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mage_989/pseuds/mage_989
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The doctor gave me a pill and I grew a new kidney!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm a Doctor Not a...

Myrtle looked up at the hospital ceiling for the last time. The tests had all come back normal. Everything was going to be all right after all. She could go home tomorrow they said. She could work in her tiny garden again; laugh with the grandchildren. She would get to see Earl graduate this coming June after all. She wanted so much to thank the doctor, with those kind blue eyes, who had given her, her life back.

They had looked for hours, but they told her they had no record of any doctor who looked like the man she described. There had been some commotion with a russkie who had escaped with outside help and maybe that man had been with them; whatever the case he wasn’t a doctor.

Myrtle agreed with them as she closed her eyes and smiled. He wasn’t a doctor, he was a guardian angel.

The End


End file.
